1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scrubbers and more particularly pertains to a new grout scrubber for providing interchangeable brush heads to facilitate use of a brush size corresponding to the surface being scrubbed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand held scrubbers is known in the prior art. More specifically, scrubbers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,829; U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,234; U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,604; U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,824; U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,588; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,959.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new grout scrubber. The inventive device includes a scrubber portion and a handle assembly. The scrubber portion is slidably couplable to the scrubber portion. The scrubber portion includes a slot having angled sides and a nipple for engaging the handle assembly. In an embodiment, a protrusion is positioned on the handle assembly to engage the nipple on the scrubber portion. The handle assembly provides a grip at a distal end of an elongated handle. In an embodiment, the elongated handle is separable into two sections threadingly engageable to each other. Alternately, the handle assembly provides an angled shortened handle having an offset grip for scrubbing surfaces at an elevated level within reach of an upright user. The interchangeable scrubber heads provide various thicknesses and materials to provide flexibility and facilitate selection of a desired scrubber type and style most suitable for cleaning the desired surface.
In these respects, the grout scrubber according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing interchangeable brush heads to facilitate use of a brush size corresponding to the surface being scrubbed.